this is my rubik's cube
by asterixgazer
Summary: A short story based off nukii7's youtube video Stiles & Derek this is my rubik's cube for Paula . Stiles longs to play the piano, but lost his partner years ago.


Hey, minions. You're all terrible minions. Except **Silverian1691**. _Thank you_ for suggesting a song for my songfic story. Follow the leader and suggest songs! Go on Youtube and search 'sterek' and if there's a video w/ a song you like, PM me the link! Just suggest!

Now, here's the boring part : I own nothing (too much power to abuse) and this time, I don't even own the slave-driven plot bunnies! They belong to nukii7 on Youtube, for her (or his, sorry) AMAZING video, Stiles & Derek || this is my rubik's cube (for Paula). Look it up and live it, _love it_, **BREATHE IT!**

Rated T for Teens: makin' out, (i don't think there's any naughty words in this one...), and talk of character deaths.

Title/Song: Words belong to Athlete, taken from their song _Rubik's Cube_.

* * *

Stiles walked slowly down the aisle that split the auditorium seating in two. He ran his hand over the cool metal of each seat, letting his hand land on the next seat with a loud _thunk!_. His gaze wandered the empty room until he caught sight of the covered grand piano. Before the teen knew what he was doing, he was at the large instrument, yanking off the cover. Dust flew into the air, but he just blinked the annoying irritants from his eyes. Stiles sat on the stool, running his hands over the smooth polished wood. He lifted up the protective guard keeping the keys from being pounded on by ADHD-riddled kids like himself.

He was about to press down on one of the keys when something stop him. Stiles hadn't played since his mother had died. It was the special gift they shared together. He played while she sang in a voice that could stop the world from spinning just so it could listen to her. She never got mad if he messed up a note, just played along with him until he got it right.

A high note filled the air, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. Stiles looked at his hand. It wasn't the culprit. He looked up the keys until he saw a strong hand hovering over the higher end of the piano. Stiles followed the leather-clad arm up to broad shoulders. It was Derek. A concentrated glare fixed itself to his face as he moved down a few keys and played a melody that Stiles didn't know. It lasted for a few moments, Stiles holding his breath until Derek landed on a chord that wrapped the tune up nicely.

Neither of them spoke, both looking at the piano. Stiles wordlessly slid over, making room for Derek to sit next to him. Derek took the offered seat and began to play a different song. This one Stiles knew. He sang the lyrics as Derek's hands moved effortlessly across the keys.

_The world is too heavy, _

_Too big for my shoulders._

_Come take the weight off me now._

_Thousand's of answers to one simple question,_

_Come take the weight off me now._

Stiles closed his eyes and let his head hang back on his neck as Derek continued to play, fingers striking the keys with such gentle force.

_Oh, I'm like a kid who just won't let it go, _

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows,_

_I'm so intent to figure out what it is._

_This is my Rubik's Cube, _

_I know I can figure it out._

The notes stopped, the last chord hanging in the air over their heads. Stiles snapped back to attention and looked over at Derek. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving to put a hand on the wolf's shoulder, but then deciding against it.

"I haven't ever played with anyone but Laura..." he whispered. "Until now…" he quickly added.

"I've only played with my mother, if that makes you feel any better…"

Derek looked up to meet Stiles' intense gaze. "It was something special we shared."

"Something you wanted to keep between the two of you?"

The wolf nodded. "I don't mind sharing it with you…"

Stiles just kept looking at Derek. "I don't mind sharing with you, either…"

The two held each others gaze before Derek moved impossibly closer and clasped his large hands on either side of the shocked teen's face. Stiles gasped as Derek pulled them closer to one another, foreheads touching and lips only centimeters from the others.

"Tell me to stop," Derek whispered, closing his eyes.

"Never."

Derek let out a mix between a chuckle and a growl, smashing their lips together. The kiss was anything but graceful. It was needy, desperate. Full of unspoken feelings. Stiles sighed quietly into the kiss and melted into Derek's strong arms as Derek completely and utterly dominated him. The teen's lungs were screaming for air by the time they broke apart, each gasping for breath as tears rolled down Stiles' cheeks.

"I can't be strong for you," Stiles warned, voice cracking as he spoke.

"You don't have to be," Derek said back, taking the teens hand.

* * *

These are _not_ the droids you are looking for. You _will_ suggest songs.  
Live long and **Sterek**.  
And promises were made in that "We're on a ship... literally." video. And I **_KNOW_ **you boys don't break promises.


End file.
